super_why_fan_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to the Center of the Earth
Red can't find her way home from her grandma's house. The super readers then meet a group of men who want to reach the Earth's center, but they can't find their way. Super Why and friends then guide them to their solutions. Summary Whyatt greets the viewers from the bookshelf before leading them into Storybrook Village, joining Hayzel and puppy. Meanwhile, they get a call from Red. While heading to Red's grandma's house, Hayzel and Whyatt stop to see puppy stand up. Red, holding her basket, tells her grandma she has to go home because her mother's done working. She says goodbye to her grandmother right before joining Whyatt, Hayzel, and puppy. Hayzel asks Red where she's going. Red replies she's going back home because her mom told her it was time to go. Meanwhile, Hayzel wished Red a safe journey home. Red skates into an open lot before three clusters of trees. Red skates into the left cluster and the next left cluster. However, Red got upset she couldn't see the bridge nor her house anywhere. She reluctantly skated out of the two clusters back to Whyatt, Hayzel, and puppy and told them she couldn't find her home and her mom would be worried if she didn't come home by dark. Whyatt and Hayzel call everyone to the book club. The Super Readers all take their personal chairs as Whyatt enters his super duper computer into the database. After taking the stand, Whyatt and Hayzel ask Red to state her problem. She says she can't find her way home from Grandma's house and asks the question: "how do I find my way home when I'm lost?" Princess Pea suddenly walks over to the bookshelf to bring down "Journey to the Center of the Earth". Whyatt and Hayzel discover they need seven super letters to solve Red's problem. The transformation sequence follows: Pig becomes Alpha Pig, Red becomes Wonder Red, Princess Pea becomes Princess Presto, Hayzel becomes HayBrite, Whyatt becomes Super Why, and puppy becomes Woofster. The Super Readers suddenly fly into "Journey to the Center of the Earth" via their whyflyers. As Super Why reads with the viewers, the team find out how Professor Otto Lidenbrock attempted to travel to the Earth's core with his nephew Axel and their guide Hans, yet they couldn't find it. HayBrite then reveals both Red and Professor Lidenbrock, Axel, and Hans are lost. The Super Readers head over to the giant hole dug by the trio, yet they have no idea how they would safely enter. Alpha Pig then comes to the rescue! He sings A B C, Sing with Me twice with the viewers before asking them to identify the letters "L", "A", "D", "D", "E", and "R", spelling the word and building a ladder to held the Super Readers get down along the way. The Super Readers eventually climb down the ladder to meet Professor Lidenbrock, Axel, and Hans. Professor Lidenbrock was thrilled the team arrived to help them reach the center of the Earth. Hans said they had to step onto a huge boulder and break a hole into it with their tools. However, Princess Presto didn't know what a boulder is. Woofster then comes to the rescue! He uses his doggy dictionary to give the viewers of boulder: a giant rock. Alpha Pig then understood what Hans was talking about. As Professor Lidenbrock begins to break a hole into the boulder, the super letters "U", "A", "M", and "P" show up. Super Why and HayBrite ask the viewers to identify them as Super Why enters them into his super duper computer. Not until Professor Lidenbrock finished breaking a hole into the boulder, he, Axel, and Hans were all unsure how they would go down the hole safely. So were Wonder Red and HayBrite. Princess Presto then comes to the rescue! She asks the viewers to identify letter sounds as she spells the word "climb". Doing so, she allows Hans, Professor Lidenbrock, and Hans to safely reach the ground below the boulder. Princess Presto then takes a bow. The Super Readers climb down the boulder to catch up with Professor Lidenbrock, Axel, and Hans. Woofster, Princess Presto, and Hans were all tired and want water. Professor Lidenbrock gives the Super Readers water bottles, as well as some to Axel and Hans. Once the team was done drinking, they head over to a treasure chest. Axel was excited he found a chest. Wonder Red asked if they would open it, yet Professor Lidenbrock gives his story as an excuse not to: the trio reached the treasure chest and ignored it HayBrite then comes to the rescue! She asks the viewers what was missing from the sentence and paints a list of pronunciation marks. The viewers tell HayBrite to place a question mark at the end of the sentence, but Axel, Hans, and Professor Lidenbrock all complain they have no questions. The viewers try again by selecting a period. After asking the viewers to identify it, HayBrite paints it at the end of the sentence. Only this time the sentence makes sense. The Super Readers and Hans were so excited to discover the secret in the treasure chest, but Professor Lidenbrock's story still prevents him from doing so: the trio reached the treasure chest and ignored it. Super Why then comes to the rescue! He decides to change the word "ignored" in the sentence and asks the viewers to select one of three words: "abandoned", "opened", and "isolated". The viewers selected "abandoned". Super Why asks the viewers to read the word before using it to replace "ignored". Super Why reads the sentence. Nevertheless, Professor Lidenbrock and Hans complain they could still leave the chest alone. The viewers try again with the word "opened". Super Why asks them to read the word before replacing "ignored" with "opened". Only this time Hans, Professor Lidenbrock, and Axel were able to open the chest. Professor Lidenbrock finds a roll of paper. Wonder Red wonders what the roll is. As Professor Lidenbrock unrolls the paper, the super letters "S", "E", and "A" came out. Super Why and HayBrite ask the viewers to identify it as Super Why enters it into his super duper computer, spelling "USE A MAP". Hans, Axel, and Professor Lidenbrock analyze the map and show it to the Super Readers, describing the steps they need to take in order to reach the center of the Earth. The Super Readers suddenly follow the three men into the doorway next to the treasure chest and climb the rocks down to the next surface. They traveled down the left pathway of rocks before seeing the Earth's core. Professor Lidenbrock takes a picture of it before they climb back up to level ground. The Super Readers say goodbye to Professor Lidenbrock, Axel, and Hans before skating away from the giant hole. The Super Readers hop back into their whyflyers and return to the book club. They return to their normal forms and head back to the super duper computer. Hayzel asks it to give the super story answer. As it spells the answer out, Whyatt and Hayzel ask the viewers to identify the letters. Fireworks exploded after the phrase "USE A MAP" was spelled out. Pig said it was the answer because Professor Lidenbrock, Axel, and Hans used the map they found inside the treasure chest to reach the Earth's core. Red returns to the stand and restates her question: "how do I find my way home when I'm lost?" Everyone else stated the answer: map. Red then suggests she could use a map to guide her home. Red skates back into the open lot in the woods, where she left off. She removes her phone from her basket to display a map. Meanwhile, Red showed the map and described her path to the viewers. Red then skates straight through the woods until she reaches the bridge. After crossing the bridge, she looks back at her map, realizing she would only have to skate into the forest until she sees her home. Red continues into the woods. Along the way, she stops by Wolfy, who sat by a tree eating apples. Red says goodbye to Wolfy right before she continued her journey. Thereafter, Red sees her house. She skates towards it and says hello to her mom as she opened her front door. At the moment, Red happily arrived back home to her mother and gave her a hug. Whyatt and Hayzel finally declare the day to be saved. Learning Goals To learn how to find one's destination when lost. Young children will identify the letters "L", "A", "D", "D", "E", and "R", define the word "boulder", spell "climb", end sentences with a period, and use the power to read to change the story. Trivia * This is the seventh episode of season 4. * The super story answer is "use a map". * Red's mother makes her debut in this episode.